


Through the Dark

by KitKat_Loves



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: After Maeve's Death, After Tobias Hankel, Garcia is a fangirl, It's dramatic with a funny end, M/M, Suicide Attempt, The chapters are short!, Two near death experiences, end happily I promise, suicide note, they all are fangirls and..... Fan boys?, yes I am aware that I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_Loves/pseuds/KitKat_Loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is sick of living, but why is this a surprise? He's been kidnapped and torchered, his only girlfriend died and the man he loves will never love him back. At least, that's what he thought.</p><p>Can Morgan help Reid "Through the Dark"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone's worried

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own CM or 1D but a girl can dream right?

 

As soon as work was over Reid bolted out the door before Morgan could talk to him. Luckely Morgan knew exactly where Reid lived and he had a key. When Morgan got there he knocked on the door but recived no awnser. He tried multiple times but still no awnser. He desides not to let himself in out of respect fo the younger man. After about an hour Morgan finally sees reid walking down the street and meets him.

　

"Hey, Reid I just got here, I've been wanting to talk to you!" Morgan said (It was only partially a lie)

　

When Reid heard the older agents voice his eyes narrowed and he grabbed his sachel as if needing to know it was there. "What about Morgan?" He finnally reponded.

　

"You've been acting weird lately are you alright? Everyone's worried about you, Pretty boy" Morgan said with genuin concern on his face.

　

"Wait, every-" Reid stopped there his previously narrowed eyes were huge when he relized everyone on the team noticed his strange behavor. He made a mad dash for his door only to be stopped by Morgan who relized it is hard to hold Reid back! He is defininatly stronger than he's given credit for!

　

When Morgan loosened his grip it took Reid only moments to notice his mistake he dropped his sachel in his struggle and the contice fell onto the sidewalk.

"Reid-" Morgan said sorrowfully as he saw it.... the dialuded...... "I thought-" Morgan didn't know how to finish the sentance. _Has he been lying to us about being clean? all this time?_ Morgan's heart sank.

　

Reid quickly gathered all this things and ran inside. He couldn't face Morgan. Not right now. He desided he should at least let Morgan know what was really happening.

　

He quickly wrote a note:

> _**I'm sad, I've lost my way** _  
> _**these tears are here to stay** _
> 
> _**I'm hurt and I'm in pain** _  
> _**I hang my head in shame** _
> 
> 　

_I was clean but after Maeves death I couldn't take it anymore..... I really am sorry..... By the time you read this though it will be too late....... So, I might as well tell you..... I'm in love with you and all your little things..... -Reid_


	2. Don't Do It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you dare do it Reid!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Suicide ATTEMPT~

When Morgan got to work this moment he still was in shock of the news he got last night and when he saw everyone else in the cofrence room he walked in there "What's going on?"

　

Everyone else looked around nervously untill Hotch spoke up, "I haven't read this yet..... Reid told me to give this to you then he left"

　

"H-he left?" Morgan gulped "Let me see that!"

 

Hotch handed him the note and asked "What does it say?" but when Morgan didn't respond Hotch asked again "What does it say?"

　

Morgan looked up at him "I-I need to go" Was all he said and no one got in his way.

　

______

　

When he arived at his best friends apartment he ran imeadiatly let himself in and ran into Reid's room and saw his friend still alive with a gun in one hand and the dialuded in the other _He still hasn't desided_ Morgan was a little thankful for that untill he saw Reid's hand tighten around his gun "DON'T DO IT!" Morgan yelled and reid dropped everything he had in his hands.

　

"You-you came..... Did anyone else?" Reid was in shock at seeing Morgan _What time is it?_

　

"No, they didn't read it" Morgan said looking at Reid thoughtfully.

　

"But you did" The responce was stone cold and sent chills down the older mans spine

　

"Yeah...." He was quiet for a moment apparently that was enough for Reid to get the wrong idea _a gunhot_.


	3. Over fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital
> 
> ~<3~

Reid was rushed to the hospital. After a few hours of 'here and there' he was stablized. _I'm alive....._ Morgan was there holding his hand and in that hand was a note..... _he gave the note back? Wait he added some....._

　

It now read:

> **_I'm sad, I've lost my way_ **  
> **_these tears are here to stay_ **
> 
> _But I know you're only hiding_  
>  _And I just wanna see you_
> 
> **_I'm hurt and I'm in pain_ **  
> **_I hang my head in shame_ **
> 
> _But I just wanna see you smile again!_
> 
> _See you smile again!_
> 
> _But don't burn out_  
>  _Even if you scream and shout_  
>  _It'll come back to you_  
>  _And I'll be here for you_

　

****

**_I was clean but after Maeves death I couldn't take it anymore..... I really am sorry..... By the time you read this though it will be too late....... So, I might as well tell you..... I'm in love with you and all your little things. -Reid_ **

> _Oh I will carry you over_  
>  _Fire and water for your love_  
>  _And I will hold you closer_  
>  _Hope your heart is strong enough_  
>  _When the night is coming down on you_  
>  _We will find a way through the dark_
> 
> _I wish that I could take you to the stars_  
>  _I'd never let you fall and break your heart_  
>  _And if you wanna cry or fall apart_  
>  _I'll be there to hold you_
> 
> _You tell me that you hurt, it's all in vain_  
>  _But I can see your heart can love again_  
>  _And I remember you laughing_  
>  _So let's just laugh again_
> 
> _But don't burn out_  
>  _Even if you scream and shout_  
>  _It'll come back to you, back to you_
> 
> _Oh I will carry you over_  
>  _Fire and water for your love_  
>  _And I will hold you closer_  
>  _Hope your heart is strong enough_  
>  _When the night is coming down on you_  
>  _We will find a way through the dark_
> 
> _And you don't need_  
>  _You don't need to worry_  
>  _And you will see it's easy to be loved_  
>  _I know you wanna be loved_
> 
> _Oh I will carry you over_  
>  _Fire and water for your love_
> 
> _Oh I will carry you over_  
>  _Fire and water for your love_  
>  _And I will hold you closer_  
>  _Hope your heart is strong enough_  
>  _When the night is coming down on you_  
>  _We will find a way through the dark_
> 
> _Oh I will carry you over_  
>  _Fire and water for your love_  
>  _And I will hold you closer_  
>  _Hope your heart is strong enough_  
>  _When the night is coming down_  
>  _We will find a way through the dark_
> 
> 　

Reid looked up at morgan shock and disbelif written on his face "Carry you over fire and water...... _for your love?_ " He asked skeptically. He was awnsered by a short, simple, sweet yet passionate kiss from the man he had loved sence he first joined the BAU.

When they broke apart he didn't relized he was still holding his breath untill the moniters started beeping and he wasn't able to breath. Morgan jumped up and ran for the doctor. When the doctor came back in she made Morgan wait outside.

\----

Reid made it. But he's in alot of pain. Morgan dosen't go back in right away once he's allowed. First he calls Garcia.

"Hey, Baby girl"

"Hows my chocolate thunder doing, and what happened this morning? Neither of you came back to work" Garcia said curiouly.

"Reid's in the hospital" He simply said.

"Oh my gosh, my fanfiction!" Garcia squeeled.

"Your what?" Morgan was very confused by that statment.

"Don't worry about it.... Also I'm coming to see Reid no matter what you say! Should I bring the others?" She finnally asked.

Morgan was silent for a moment but finally awnsered "You go on ahead come.... I don't think the others should come jut yet...."

"I'm on my way" Garcia stated.


	4. Garcia has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says enough GARCIA HAS ARRIVED!
> 
> And she's a fangirl ;)

As soon as Garcia got to the hospital she located Morgan and had him guide her into the room there young genius is staying at. When they walked in they saw he most adorible sight ever. There layed Reid curled up asleep.

 

"Awwww" Garcia cooed.

 

"That-" Morgan was about to say that is cutest thing on the face of the earth but then he relized Garcia didn't know what had happened earlyer _Oh, what the heck!_ "is cutest thing on the face of the earth!" He just let his gaze wonder over his best friend _the guy he loves_ then stopped at Reids mouth _A smile? that wasn't there before...._ "Your awake!" He said to Reid.

 

Finally Reid opened his eyes "What gave it away?" He asked "Oh, hi Garcia!" He turned back to Morgan suddenly worrie covered his face "Did?-"

 

"No!" Morgan said instantly. "Do you want me to?"

 

"Well, I think it would be alright..... Only her though!"

 

"Uh, what are you guys thinking about?" Garcia finaly asked.

 

"Let's take a walk baby girl, and Reid I'll be right back" As he said that he gave Reid a quick kiss on the top of his head. Luckly Garcia didn't see it.

 

When they got outside and away from the hospital Morgan started explaining "Okay so" He paued "You can't tell ANYONE!"

 

When he got a look of 'I know' he continued "So... Reid DIDN'T get attacked.... He uh shot himself..."

 

"Awe I bet he'll be too scared to touch a gun again after that mishap!" Garcia said like a mother.

 

"Uhhh, it wasn't a mishap.... I'm just glad I was there.... He was planning on being dead when I got there but he took too much time trying to decide between the gun and the dialuded... He couldn't take life anymore between what happened with Hankel and now Maeve's death and.... appearantly..... He was in love.... With..... ME!" Morgan finally said still shocked at his own words.

 

"OMG" Was all Garcia said in reply then all of a sudden she started screeching "OMG OMG OMG!!!! THE FANFIC'S!!!!!!! THE FANFIC'S!!!!!!!! I CAN WRITE THE BEST ONES NOW!!!!!!!!!!! HAHHAHAH YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" She paused to calm down "You have to tell me every detail of all the time you spend together!" Her eyes were so wide with excitement it was scaring Morgan a bit.

 

When Morgan finally responded it gave Garcia instant inspiration for her new fan fiction and what Morgan said was "Garcia..... YOU FANGIRL!" Garcia smiled the whole way back to the hospital..... Untill she saw JJ there.


	5. JJ don't tell me your a Fan Girl too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MHmm
> 
> she's a fangirl too!
> 
> ~haha~

_It seems like JJ has been waiting for us_ Garcia thinks _OH_   "Morgan, if its not too late my knight I think we should get out of here" She said putting an arm out to stop him but then it was too late JJ was heading straight for smile on here face.

 

"I thought I would find you here" As JJ said that she glared at Garcia.

 

 _I'm an ideot_ garcia thought "Umm... So your the girl with the screen name J_jj_J aren't you?" She seemed almost timid.

 

"YEP!" JJ chimed.

 

"JJ, don't you DARE tell me your a fangirl too!' Morgan threatend half heartedly. "Anyone else on the team come?"

 

As he said that Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi also came into veiw.

 

"So not just fan GIRLS?" Morgan questioned causing them all to laugh. "Lets go see Reid.... OH but let me go in first!"

 

\-----------

 

When they got to the room Morgan walked-in leaving everyone else outside.

 

"Where's Garcia?" Reid questioned with true couriosity.

 

"Yeah, about that.... I wanted to warn you..... Fangirls are dangerous..." When Morgan said that he found himself chuckling at the end.

 

"Wha-?" Was all Reid got out before he saw his team and his eyes got huge.

 

"If you haven't noticed I'm not a girl Morgan" Hotch said.

 

 _It's nice to hear Hotch joke_ they all thought.


	6. The note/The whole truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reads the note.

Reid had been cleared to go back to work today (even though he had gone back 3 days ago) and he decided he should tell th WHOLE team the WHOLE truth.

 

"Uh guys?" Reid spoke up. When they all look at him with intrest he continued "I want you all to read the note..." When he finished he looked down at the ground.

 

"Only do this if you want to baby boy" Morgan told Reid seriouly.

 

"I want to" As he said that he handed it to JJ so she could pass it around.

 

After they all read the note:

**_I'm sad, I've lost my way_ **   
**_these tears are here to stay_ **

_But I know you're only hiding_   
_And I just wanna see you_

**_I'm hurt and I'm in pain_ **   
**_I hang my head in shame_ **

_But I just wanna see you smile again!_

_See you smile again!_

_But don't burn out_   
_Even if you scream and shout_   
_It'll come back to you_   
_And I'll be here for you_

**_was clean but after Maeves death I couldn't take it anymore..... I really am sorry..... By the time you read this though it will be too late....... So, I might as well tell you..... I'm in love with you and all your little things. -Reid_ **

_Oh I will carry you over_   
_Fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down on you_   
_We will find a way through the dark_

_I wish that I could take you to the stars_   
_I'd never let you fall and break your heart_   
_And if you wanna cry or fall apart_   
_I'll be there to hold you_

_You tell me that you hurt, it's all in vain_   
_But I can see your heart can love again_   
_And I remember you laughing_   
_So let's just laugh again_

_But don't burn out_   
_Even if you scream and shout_   
_It'll come back to you, back to you_

_Oh I will carry you over_   
_Fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down on you_   
_We will find a way through the dark_

_And you don't need_   
_You don't need to worry_   
_And you will see it's easy to be loved_   
_I know you wanna be loved_

_Oh I will carry you over_   
_Fire and water for your love_

_Oh I will carry you over_   
_Fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down on you_   
_We will find a way through the dark_

_Oh I will carry you over_   
_Fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down_   
_We will find a way through the dark_

They all brought him in for an embrase but Morgan stayed there a bit longer untill all the girls cooed.

 


	7. Fanfictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want the lovers to read fan fictions!

"Are you serious?!??!" Morgan and Reid both screamed.

"YES!" Everyone else yelled except Hotch..... He reads too much twilight!

"Yesssssss" Garcia hissed.

"We aren't going to read this!" Reid grumbles "That would just be weird!"

"It's FICTION!" JJ wines.

"Ooh unless they know it won't be" Printiss said with a big smile.

"Oh shut up!" Morgan said "let me see it!" 

After he read it his eyes were HUGE and his mouth was wide open. "I'm going to read theese more often! There AMAZING!" 

"Are you fan girling over your self?" Hotch finally asked.

"Wha? umm maybe?" Morgan finally decided would be a good responce "Reid you should read this!"

When Reid read it (accually a few of them... He can read 2000 a minute) he was bright red.... Okay so that's just because of the last one he read! Why do people write theese?!?!?! Wait.... Which one did Garcia write? Wait.... That was..... "GARCIA!"

Garcia just laughed. Did i accually write one thats true? OMG I DIDN'T INSTALL THE SPY CAMRA'S YET!!! "I didn't install the camra's yet!"

"YET?!?!?" Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Did I just say that out loud..." Everyone's shocked faces told her the awnser "I- uh just wanted to write realistic fanfictions...."

"Oh fanfictions" Morgan laughted.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions for other songs fics you want me to write!


End file.
